


Shot

by DragonTyki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTyki/pseuds/DragonTyki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Shot<br/>Автор: DragonTyki<br/>Пейринг: Кисаме/Итачи<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Жанр: Слэш (яой), Романтика<br/>Саммари: Писалось на конкурс «Итачи и его новая профессия».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается одному очень важному для меня человечку, познакомившего меня с этой парой. В подарок тебе, Maksut

В центре города, среди множества высоток притаилось небольшое трехэтажное здание, которое поражало проходивших мимо людей, мрачной архитектурой своего строения. Высокие колонны подпирали крышу, на верхушке которой нашли свой приют устрашающие с виду горгульи. Обнажив клыки, они как незримые стражники охраняли ведомые только им секреты. Когда-то давно этот храм отремонтировали и переделали в библиотеку. В ней собранны древние манускрипты, казалось, что дотронься до них и они рассыпятся от старости лет, книги, считавшиеся давно потерянными, мемуары великих людей. Все они собирались не одно поколение, по крупицам с тщательной осторожностью находились и оберегались кланом Учиха. В залитом свете кабинете, сидел молодой мужчина и меланхолично перебирал бумаги. Слева от него на столе стоял снимок в фоторамке. Оттуда улыбалась красивая брюнетка, руки которой, лежали на плечах мальчика лет семи, и мужчина, в руках которого был спящий младенец.  
Рядом с ней примостилась еще одна фотография, с которой заразительно смеялся молодой блондин в белом смокинге с тонкими шрамами-усиками на щеках. Сзади его обнимал Саске, младший брат Итачи, одетый в черный фрак. Снимок, сделанный на фоне красивой средневековой часовни в Амстердаме, был сделан почти сразу после того, как Учиха- младший вернулся в семью. Как только их отец узнал, что его младший сын встречается с парнем из бедной семьи, он незамедлительно приказал ему порвать с ним. Ожидавший беспрекословного послушания, в ответ он получил лишь решительный отказ. Известная упертость Учихи-старшего, столкнулась с ослиным упрямством Учихи-младшего. Разругавшись в пух и прах, Саске гордо хлопнул за собой дверью, уходя из дома. Только через полтора года, когда Микото все же смогла переубедить своего мужа, он пришел на семейный ужин вместе со своим избранником. Исходившие со стороны отца волны презрения уже через час переменились в неподдельное удивление, а затем и в уважение. Наруто смог сделать то, что удавалось лишь единицам, влюбить в себя семью Учих.  
Еще раз, взглянув на счастливые лица молодоженов, улыбающихся с фотографии, Итачи глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, подавляя в себе легкую зависть к брату. Тот нашел, добился и теперь уже никогда не отпустит свою любовь. Переведя свой взгляд, на портрет основателя их клана, Учихи Мадары, он встал и подошел к висящей картине, отодвинув ее в сторону. Набрав код на крышке сейфа, мужчина перебирал папки в надежде найти нужные ему документы. Отодвинув в сторону копию, снятую с древнего манускрипта, Итачи с удивлением заметил спрятанную в самый дальний угол маленькую черную кожаную книжку. Вытащив ее на свет, он с недоумением покрутил ее в руках, но, так и не поняв, откуда она, кинул ее на стол, решившись разобраться с ней позже. «Возможно, это отца», подумал мужчина и уже хотел развернуться, как заметил, что в полете книжка раскрылась, и из нее выпала фотография. Заинтригованный данным обстоятельством, главный библиотекарь, закрыл сейф и, наклонившись за карточкой, одиноко лежавшей возле кресла, поднял и замер от шока. На фото десятилетней давности были запечатлены двое, еще совсем молодой Итачи и…Кисаме.  
Flashback.

Яркое солнце мягко грело своим теплом спешащих по своим делам людей. Ее лучи словно маленькие шпионы, пробирались по улицам и домам. Один из самых шустрых, оторвавшись от своих собратьев, скользнул сквозь листья деревьев и замер, чтобы полюбоваться на двух парней лежащих рядом. Повинуясь секундному желанию, Итачи протянул руку и коснулся пальцев Хошикаге. Стараясь запомнить это чувство, охватившее все его тело, он совершенно не ожидал, что Кисаме резко повернется к нему и, не давая времени опомниться, украдет у него его первый поцелуй. Легкое давление на губы, длившееся всего несколько секунд, и тот с мягкой усмешкой отстранился назад, смотря в широко раскрытые от шока, глаза брюнета. Не совсем еще понимая, что только что произошло, Учиха машинально облизнул губы, словно его тело инстинктивно пыталось запомнить вкус губ, целовавшего его парня. Мучительно стараясь не краснеть, Итачи, вновь перевел взгляд на Хошикаге и увидел лишь нежную улыбку, так не свойственную этому суровому лицу.  
\- Я хочу чаще видеть эту твою улыбку, - словно зачарованный сказал он и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев щеки любимого, почти неощутимо лаская лицо.  
-Она только для тебя, - прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, тихонько шепнул в ответ, Кисаме.  
Резко встав, Итачи с веселыми искорками в глазах, потянул ничего не понимающего парня, в сторону торгового центра.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы у нас была фотография, где мы вместе, - ответил он, на безмолвный вопрос своего любимого.  
End flashback.

\- А сохранил ли ее ты? – в тихом шепоте, прозвучала боль, давно сдерживаемая внутри его сердца.  
Развернувшись на негнущихся ногах, он тихо подошел к своему столу. Сев в кресло, брюнет опустил голову на скрещенные руки. Попытки вернуть себе контроль над своими мыслями, были безнадежны. Воспоминания, как оголодавший хищный зверь, со всей давно сдерживаемой жаждой накинулись на жертву. В голове проносились сотни черно-белых воспоминаний, словно кадры из старого фильма. Раз, и четкая картинка того дня, когда Хошикаге признался ему, два, вот их первое свидание, три, самая четкая и яркая, когда он, сглатывая непрошеные слезы, смотрел в удаляющуюся спину любимого. Казалось, что в тот день вместе с Кисаме ушло и его сердце, оставив лишь звенящую пустоту вместо себя. Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, пришедшее вместе с ненасытным зверем, Учиха уже хотел выкинуть фотографию в урну, но замер, увидев ту самую улыбку, предназначенную лишь ему.  
\- Не могу, - тихонько шепнул он, погладив подушечкой пальца счастливое лицо синеволосого парня.  
\- Нужно отвлечься, нужно отвлечься, нужно отвлечься… - тихо бормоча себе под нос, словно это заклинание, Итачи, открыл верхний ящик стола, и, положив туда фотографию, спустился в главный зал. Блуждая среди огромных стеллажей с книгами, он наткнулся на двух парней, самозабвенно целовавшихся и ничего не замечающих вокруг.  
\- Кхм, я, конечно, понимаю: молодость, гормоны, только после медового месяца, - сделав ударение на последних словах, он продолжил, - но все, же имейте приличие, не на рабочем, же месте! Саске, ладно Наруто, но ты?  
Заломив руки в притворном ужасе, он с еле заметным весельем наблюдал, как они спешно приводили себя в порядок.  
\- Неужели сам главный библиотекарь снизошел до нас мелких и грешных? – Ехидно ухмыляясь, спросил Саске, но, не дождавшись ответа, быстро продефилировал в сторону выхода, таща на буксире неугомонного блондина.  
Ухмыльнувшись в ответ на такое явное нетерпение остаться наедине, он неторопливым шагом прошествовал вдоль маленьких групп людей, с упоением читавших книги.  
\- Учиха-сама, - рядом с ним появился молодой служащий, - к вам посетитель.  
\- Проводи его ко мне в кабинет, я скоро подойду.  
Отдав пару мелких поручений остальным сотрудникам, Итачи, направился к себе.  
Испытывая странное волнение, он толкнул дверь и замер на пороге. Прямо перед ним стоял Кисаме в черном деловом костюме.  
-Что вам надо? – надеясь, что он не услышал как дрогнул его голос, черноглазый брюнет хотел пройти к своему столу, но был остановлен крепким объятием.  
\- Прости, прости, прости… - как заведенный шептал Хошикаге, - Я должен был это сделать, иначе твой отец… - не договорив фразу до конца, он лишь крепче стал прижимать к себе, словно застывшее как статуя, тело.  
Первым желанием было оттолкнуть, убежать и больше никогда не видеть и слышать его голос, но когда до воспаленного мозга дошло, то, что ему сказали, его давно замерзшее сердце сделало нерешительный удар.  
\- Я так тебя люблю, - сломленным голосом прошептал ему на ухо, Кисаме. Развернувшись в объятиях любимого, брюнет нерешительно коснулся щеки любимого, получив в ответ ту самую улыбку, словно он, Итачи, был центром вселенной Хошикаге. А на улице в черной тонированной машине, лежала фотография с которой улыбались два счастливых молодых лица. И лишь солнце, ласково светило спешащим внизу людям, добродушно смеясь над глупыми людьми.


End file.
